


Шесть дней, семь ночей

by Givsen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что сделать с лютым врагом, который нежданно-негаданно свалился, как снег на голову? Может, влюбиться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Зима в Страну Огня наведывалась, как правило, стремительно и беспощадно, сковывая инеем и льдом сперва окрестности и лишь затем ласково накрывая снежным куполом селения. Поэтому всё ещё зелёная трава, прячущаяся под сугробами, была вполне обычным явлением, как и едва прикрытые льдом небольшие водоёмы, по берегам которых росло редкое лечебное растение.  
– Эта миссия никогда не закончится, – шмыгнув носом, пробормотала Ино и плотнее завернулась в плащ. Она сердито пнула ближайший сугроб и выругалась, обнаружив там увядший куст обычной травы. – Дались же им эти зимние лекарства, чёрт побери!   
Она никогда в жизни не покинула бы родную Коноху в такую отвратительную погоду, но Тсунаде не так давно обнаружила в одном из древних свитков информацию о каком-то там лечебном растении. Оно появлялось из-под земли исключительно в зимний период времени и, судя по описанию, обладало практически феноменальными целительными свойствами, так что Тсунаде, загоревшись извлечь из полученной информации максимум всего, решила отправить кого-нибудь из шиноби для сбора и последующего изучения этого растения. И так как желающих ожидаемо не нашлось, выбор Хокаге пал именно на Яманака Ино, которая единственная из всех куноичи оставалась не у дел. Вернее, она вызвалась сама, прекрасно отдавая себе отчёт, что её медицинские дзюцу всё ещё слишком слабы, чтобы приносить видимую пользу. Она, конечно, не сильно рассчитывала затмить славу Лобастой, которая прочно укрепилась на позиции «гениального медика тире лучшей ученицы Тсунаде», но авторитет поднимать было просто необходимо, иначе её довольно честолюбивые планы на дальнейшую карьеру рассыпались прахом. Ино этого, разумеется, не хотелось.  
– Ну, Лобастая, – с шумом втянув сопли, гнусаво простонала Ино, – это всё из-за тебя!  
Сперва она, конечно, порадовалась простоте и относительной безопасности миссии, но стоило подуть пронизывающему до костей ветру, вся радость быстро улетучилась вместе с ним. Ино практически в ту же секунду поняла, что она, на самом деле, теплолюбивый лютик, который хронически не переносил морозов. Однако желание доказать всем и себе заодно, что она чего-то да стоит, победило, затоптав трусливый порыв вернуться в Коноху ни с чем, поэтому она упрямо шла вперёд и просто не смела повернуть назад.   
Притормозив у очередного снежного наноса, Ино прикрыла глаза и сосредоточилась, решив использовать чакру для более обширного поиска. Однако ни в этом сугробе, ни в радиусе полукилометра от него нужного растения не было. Тсунаде предупреждала о возможности того, что придётся идти за ним к чёрту на кулички, но Ино даже не предполагала, насколько далеко эти кулички расположены от Конохи. Два дня непрерывных поисков вымотали её, поэтому сейчас ей очень хотелось упасть в очередной сугроб и самой пустить корни.   
Присев на камушек, Ино утомлённо вздохнула и стала растирать заледеневшие пальцы, стараясь хоть немного согреть их дыханием. Настолько суровая зима давненько не посещала Страну Огня, поэтому приходилось испытывать на себе все тяготы собственной глупости, которая позволила Ино выбраться на миссию без дополнительного комплекта тёплой одежды. Она, конечно, обижалась на все анекдоты про недалёких блондинок, но сейчас не могла не согласиться с некоторыми из них, ведь её же, в самом деле, никто не подгонял и собиралась она достаточно долго и, как ей казалось, тщательно.  
В очередной раз обругав свой энтузиазм и предприимчивость, Ино поднялась и хотела было продолжить путь, как вдруг до её носа долетел чудный цветочный аромат. Мгновенно позабыв и про холод, и про неудобства, она взвизгнула от радости и кинулась раскапывать сугроб, из-под которого появилось нежно-зелёное растение с тонкими коричневыми прожилками. Вытащив порядком скомканный свиток с изображением искомого объекта, Ино с облегчением выдохнула: миссия, по всей видимости, подходила к успешному концу. Оставалось только найти ещё пару образцов, чтобы можно было как следует их исследовать.   
С увлечением копаясь в снегу и аккуратно упаковывая растение в пакет, Ино совсем позабыла про бдительность, мурлыча песенку и радуясь замаячившему на горизонте возвращению домой. Поэтому когда за спиной раздался подозрительный шорох, она едва не подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Покрывшись мурашками, Ино оглянулась в испуге и нервно сглотнула, искренне надеясь, что это просто её воображение. Быстро запечатав пакет, чтобы не заморозить растение, она вскочила на ноги и напрягла слух, стараясь уловить малейшее колебание воздуха. Ино казалось, что из-за напряжения и гулко стучащей в висках крови у неё лопнут барабанные перепонки, однако ни единого звука больше не раздалось ни через минуту, ни через две.  
Почти расслабившись, почти пожав плечами и развернувшись в сторону дома, Ино хотела было фыркнуть, коря себя за чрезмерную трусость, но сиреной взвывшее ощущение чьего-то присутствия заставило её окаменеть. Ноги практически вросли в землю, так что пришлось едва ли не насильно переставлять их, чтобы идти дальше. Все чувства обострились так, что морозный воздух вокруг, заполнившийся клубами пара из-за взволнованного дыхания, показался раскалённой лавой, втекающей в лёгкие вместе с вдохами. Повернувшись к густым кустам, Ино впилась в них взглядом и попятилась. Ей нужно было добраться до деревьев, а там растительность помогла бы ей слиться с обстановкой. Тут, на широкой плоскости ледяного озера, она была как на ладони.   
Сделав очередной дрожащий шаг назад, Ино вдруг почувствовала тепло, а затем макушку практически обожгло чьё-то дыхание. Сердце, остановившись на мгновение, грузно провалилось в желудок от дикого ужаса, дыхание сбилось, а ноги окончательно вмёрзли в достаточно хрупкий лёд.  
Секунда…  
Вторая…  
– Что маленькая девочка делает в таком страшном лесу одна, м? – раздался прямо над ухом вкрадчивый голос.  
Собрав всю волю в кулак, Ино сорвалась было с места, чтобы сгруппироваться и атаковать быстрее противника, однако этому манёвру помешал сильный рывок за волосы. Нелепо взмахнув руками, Ино приземлилась ровнёхонько на пятую точку и, задохнувшись от возмущения, обернулась. Её взгляд мгновенно выхватил из поднявшегося в воздух вороха снега неизвестного шиноби, который так бесцеремонно вторгся в её личное пространство: широкий чёрный балахон, украшенный красными облаками, полностью скрывал фигуру, а из-за высокого ворота были видны только яркие голубые глаза с неправдоподобно чёрными ресницами. Длинные волосы пшеничного цвета были собраны в высокий хвост.   
«Какая красивая…»  
Ино внезапно подумала, что девушке с такой привлекательной внешностью чудовищно не идёт грубый голос, а потом её взгляд упал на протектор, который был резко, словно впопыхах, перечёркнут глубокой царапиной.   
«Преступница класса S! Как же ты влипла, Ино!»  
Она одним резким движением метнулась на другую сторону широкого поля и встала лицом к опасности, вытащив кунай. Стараясь перебрать в уме все возможные варианты боя, Ино почти до крови прикусила губу, потому что любая стратегия приводила к весьма неутешительным результатам. С преступниками в любом случае шутки были плохи, а если они ещё и состояли в организации Акацки… Словом, Ино чувствовала себя в кромешной, непроглядной заднице, и спасти её теперь было некому.  
– Протектор, м. Куноичи, значит? – усмехнулась противница, прищурившись.  
– Яманака Ино, – с вызовом ответила Ино, крепче сжимая во вспотевшей ладони кунай. – Что ты делаешь так близко от Конохи?  
– Не будь наивной, малявка, – высокомерно хмыкнула девушка. – Я не собираюсь тебе отвечать.  
– Тогда я выбью из тебя правду! – рыкнула Ино и рванулась вперёд, ни на что, впрочем, не надеясь. Она могла, конечно, убежать, могла спрятаться, однако гордость толкнула её вперёд, наполнив грудь грозным криком. Ей нужна была если не победа, то хотя бы ничья, чтобы прогнать незваную гостью и этим по возможности уберечь Коноху от вторжения.  
Метнув кунай, Ино оттолкнулась от земли и вытащила на лету ещё несколько сюрикенов. Не целясь, она кинула их и, приземлившись, тут же постаралась отпрыгнуть назад, но вновь наткнулась спиной на преграду.  
– Детка, я не хочу с тобой драться…  
– А придётся!  
Наугад ударив локтем, Ино внезапно попала во что-то мягкое и податливое и, услышав сдавленный выдох, снова отпрыгнула, поворачиваясь так, чтобы не выпускать врага из поля зрения.  
– Да что ты скачешь, дура! – разгибаясь, рявкнула незнакомка. – Сдохнуть захотела?!  
Ино молча достала ещё один кунай и замахнулась, однако цель внезапно практически растворилась в чуть подёрнутом снежной пылью воздухе.  
– Достала ты меня, – сердито раздалось сверху. – Кац!  
В макушку дыхнуло горячим пламенем, и лишь потом до ушей донёсся звук взрыва. Ино, не удержавшись на ногах, упала и взвизгнула от впившейся в голову дикой боли.   
«Придётся умирать…» – вяло подумала она, продолжая стискивать кунай, словно он мог хоть как-то ей помочь.   
Лёд под её телом внезапно вздыбился и покрылся трещинами, а затем раздался надрывный гул и громкий мат рухнувшей рядом противницы. Ино почувствовала, как её словно втянуло в огромную чёрную дыру без звуков и ощущений, а потом сознание померкло, оставив вместо себя затухающую паническую мысль: «Неужели это всё?».  


**Ночь первая**

  
Гудение в голове и уже затихающий звон в ушах вывели Ино из забвения, возвращая в реальность. Было зверски холодно, где-то монотонно капала вода, а одежда при малейшем движении отвратительно липла к телу, вызывая омерзение. Ино открыла один глаз, но разглядеть так ничего и не смогла, потому что вокруг царила кромешная темнота. Это было немного неприятно, но, впрочем, не смертельно…  
«Если, конечно, я не ослепла», – вспыхнуло в голове.  
Содрогнувшись от ужаса, Ино резко села и моментально ударилась затылком обо что-то твёрдое. Скривившись, она сжалась в комок и зашипела, прижав пальцы к пострадавшей области.  
– Аккуратнее, м, – раздалось совсем рядом.  
Ино практически подлетела на месте и, вытащив кунай, стала напряжённо вглядываться в темноту. Значит, она тоже была здесь, та девица Акацки! Нащупав стену и прижавшись к ней спиной, Ино выставила вперёд дрожащую руку с зажатым в ней оружием и замерла, морщась от пульсирующей боли в затылке.  
– Блин, кончай придуриваться уже! Бесишь меня! – В голосе незнакомки послышалось раздражение.   
Ино сглотнула, прислушиваясь к прокатившемуся над головой глухому эху. Складывалось впечатление, будто они находились в пещере, причём не сильно большой, судя по быстро утихшему звуку.  
Ино несколько раз моргнула и прищурилась. Её глаза постепенно привыкали к темноте, поэтому обстановка стала проступать всё чётче, обрисовывая шершавые стены, разбросанные по земле тут и там внушительные валуны и неправдоподобно огромные каменные сосульки, свисающие с потолка. Съёжившись от этого открытия, Ино повернулась в ту сторону, откуда, как ей казалось, доносился голос, и пригляделась. На одном из валяющихся неподалёку валунов обнаружилась чуть сгорбившаяся фигура в балахоне.  
– Ну? Чего выпучилась?  
– Где мы? – хрипло спросила Ино, давясь застрявшим в горле комом.  
– В заднице, м, – немного подумав, ответила девушка.  
– А поточнее? – Ино скрипнула зубами. Ей совершенно не нравилось, что она оказалась в неизвестном месте в компании члена Акацки, но с другой стороны – попасть в такую переделку одной тоже было бы не сильно приятно.  
– А поточнее, – равнодушно пояснила собеседница, – где-то на глубине десяти-пятнадцати метров под водой. В гроте.  
Ино покрылась мурашками, полностью осознав первоначальную формулировку «в заднице».  
– И как отсюда выбираться? – ошарашено выдохнула она.  
– Я подрывник, а не аквалангист, так что, извини, понятия не имею. – Девушка хмыкнула. – Я даже с трудом представляю, как нас сюда занесло. Вернее, как мы не захлебнулись во время этого путешествия.  
Ино выронила кунай. Она села на выступ стены и ошеломлённо пробормотала:  
– Твою ж…   
Незнакомка фыркнула в ответ.   
– Вот и я так подумал, – насмешливо сказала она. – Что-нибудь придумаем, если ты, конечно, не попытаешься опять убить меня.   
Она встала и подошла ближе, чтобы, судя по всему, лучше видеть своего оппонента. Ино подняла голову и встретилась с ней глазами, но тут же быстро перевела взгляд на угрожающе огромные сосульки.  
– Не буду, – буркнула она. – Любое слово, сказанное в чуть большей тональности, – и мы трупы. Про боевые техники я вообще молчу.  
Девушка тихо хохотнула.  
– Вот именно. А ты, оказывается, не такая уж глупая, м. – Ино кисло улыбнулась на сомнительный комплимент. – Я, кстати, не представился. Меня зовут Дейдара. Нукенин, преступник S-класса, художник, творящий настоящее искусство!  
Ино сперва закатила было глаза, думая, что эта бравада звучит смехотворно в их положении, но потом внезапно осеклась, мысленно проговорив имя незнакомки ещё раз.  
– Какое странное имя для девушки, – недоверчиво прищурилась она.   
Собеседница замерла. Несколько секунд она молчала, переваривая сказанное, а потом переспросила:  
– Что, прости?   
– Имя, говорю, у тебя странное, – терпеливо повторила Ино. – Такое больше парню бы подошло.   
– Ты меня девкой назвала, что ли, м?! – взревела девушка, из-за чего сосульки многозначительно закачались.  
Ино подпрыгнула и кинулась к негодующей незнакомке. Она зажала её рот ладонями и сердито зашипела:  
– Да тише ты! Чего разоралась?  
В её запястья вцепились слегка мозолистые грубые пальцы, которые по силе ничем не отличались от мужских, и Ино неожиданно поняла, что где-то крупно просчиталась.  
– Я не ору! – убрав ладони от своего лица, свистящим шёпотом ответил Дейдара. В его глазах сверкнула такая ярость, что Ино невольно оробела. – Я и есть парень!  
Ино несколько раз моргнула, затем привстала на носочки, чтобы заглянуть за высокий ворот плаща Акацки, и побледнела. Несмотря на то, что Дейдара обладал слегка женственной, аккуратной красотой, он, несомненно, являлся представителем именно сильного пола, как бы Ино ни пыталась убедить себя в обратном.   
– Может, тебе продемонстрировать прямое доказательство, м? – видя её замешательство, мурлыкнул Дейдара и хитро прищурился.  
Ино мгновенно пришла в себя и, вырвав свои руки из его хватки, отпрыгнула назад.  
– Засунь его себе куда подальше! – выплюнула она, ощущая себя мышью, попавшей в террариум.  
Дейдара насмешливо хмыкнул и, вернувшись на облюбованный ранее валун, неожиданно замолчал, за что Ино ему была очень благодарна. Чтобы хоть что-нибудь придумать, ей требовалась абсолютная, непроницаемая тишина, иначе велик был шанс, что она просто поддастся панике, а это было недопустимо. Она, закусив губу, побродила взад-вперёд в попытках определить, как отсюда выбраться, но беглый осмотр грота привёл к неутешительным выводам. Пещера оказалась небольшой, если не сказать – маленькой; с потолка свисало несчётное количество сосулек, от которых невозможно было спрятаться ввиду полного отсутствия укрытий, а стены были на удивление плотными и абсолютно глухими, словно их строил очень добросовестный бобёр.   
Нахмурившись, Ино подошла к месту, где проснулась, и посмотрела на воду, от которой веяло почти могильным холодом. Она сужала и без того маленькое пространство пещеры почти в минус, опоясывая подобие берега и закрывая собой большую дыру, которая уходила на глубину.   
«По этой трубе нас сюда и доставило», – поёжившись, поняла Ино. Подняв с пола свой плащ, она сморщилась: он оказался насквозь мокрым и от этого страшно тяжёлым. Впрочем, как и вся остальная одежда. Но возможности перебирать вариантами у Ино всё равно не было, поэтому пришлось довольствоваться малым. Она расстелила плащ подальше от воды и прилегла, решив, что утро вечера мудренее. Если она правильно рассчитала время, на поверхности как раз царила ночь, так что мучить привыкший к определённому режиму организм не хотелось.   
Со стороны угла, в котором сидел Дейдара, не доносилось ни звука, поэтому Ино, укачиваемая монотонным капанием воды с потолка, неожиданно быстро заснула.  


**День первый**

  
Пробуждение получилось, мягко говоря, неприятным. Ино дёрнулась, словно её пнули под рёбра, и тут же съёжилась от пронизывающего до костей холода. Одежда, оставшаяся омерзительно влажной из-за удушливой сырости пещеры, намертво прилипла противной мокрой тряпкой, и когда Ино потянула ткань топа, она с чавкающим звуком нехотя отлепилась от кожи. По телу тут же пробежались мурашки от резко контрастирующего ощущения лёгкого тепла. Ино, обрадовавшись, уже хотела было раздеться, но вовремя вспомнила, что застряла она тут вместе с мужчиной. Более того – с преступником, о принципах которого она не имела ни малейшего представления. Поэтому от идеи скинуть мокрые тряпки, чтобы хоть немного согреться, пришлось хоть и нехотя, но всё-таки отказаться.  
Ино облизала пересохшие губы и попыталась прикинуть, сколько она проспала. Судя по лёгкой ломоте в руках и ногах, сон был крепким, но довольно непродолжительным, поэтому на поверхности наверняка уже было утро. Хотя, по большому счёту, пользы от этого осознания не было совершенно никакой, потому что в пещере по-прежнему оставалось мрачно, сыро и темно.   
Стараясь унять дрожь в ногах, Ино подтянула коленки к подбородку и замерла, чуть вздрагивая от гуляющих по полу грота едва заметных сквозняков. Мысли в голове, путаясь и цепляясь друг за друга, скакали бешеными тараканами, но, несмотря на это, придумать путь к спасению всё ещё было чем-то нереальным. Благодаря отдыху, сознание Ино значительно прояснилось, однако вместо здравых идей у неё то и дело всплывали полубредовые мысли о том, что неподалёку от неё находится опасный преступник, который может убить её одним щелбаном и который почему-то медлит с расправой, заставляя свою будущую жертву нервничать всё сильнее и сильнее.   
Чуть повернув голову, Ино посмотрела в сторону, где вчера расположился Дейдара, и едва сдержала досадливый стон. К её величайшему сожалению, он никуда не исчез и не испарился. Причём, судя по позе, он, кажется, так ни разу и не пошевелился за время сна. Ино поджала губы и ругнулась про себя: если бы не этот субъект, она непременно стянула бы мокрые вещи. Но теперь, когда выяснилась его истинная половая принадлежность, оголяться было по меньшей мере глупо. Мало ли – вдруг он воодушевится зрелищем и даст своей преступной сущности волю.  
– У тебя спичек нет, м? – Ино суетливо вздрогнула, услышав раздавшийся в звенящей тишине сухой голос с придыханием. Холод, воспользовавшись её оплошностью, моментально вцепился в потревоженные складки одежды и проник под них.  
– Где бы я их спрятала, по-твоему? – ехидно спросила Ино, разозлившись на свою пугливость.  
– Откуда я знаю, где вы, куноичи, прячете свои секреты, – не менее язвительно откликнулся Дейдара, заставив её вспыхнуть. – Я бы мог, конечно, своими методами разжечь костёр, но, боюсь, после взрыва он нам не понадобится.  
Ино обомлела, покрывшись липким страхом. Ей вдруг явственно представилось, как одна из сосулек впивается в её макушку и превращает череп в одну сплошную мешанину из костей и мозга.  
– Не надо… взрывов, – сипло пробормотала она, обхватив себя руками.  
Дейдара, конечно, всё ещё оставался отпетым подонком, но он тоже оказался в этой ловушке, как и она, так что рисковать подобным образом явно было не в его интересах.  
Ино глянула на потолок и закусила губу, поражаясь своей абсолютной беспомощности. Решила, называется, показать, что и с её силами можно быть полезной Конохе. Ага, как же! Оставалась надежда, что Тсунаде в ближайшее время переполошится из-за долгого отсутствия Яманака Ино и как можно скорее пошлёт поисковую команду. Хотя верить во что-то подобное было немного наивно.  
Ино вздохнула и постаралась расслабить все мышцы, чтобы меньше мёрзнуть.   
– Надо же было так влипнуть, – тоскливо пробормотала она.  
– Твоя правда, м, – хрипло поддакнул Дейдара, завозившись в своём углу.  
Ино кинула в его сторону полный злости взгляд.   
– Это всё из-за тебя! – рыкнула она.  
Дейдара в ответ возмущённо фыркнул.  
– А нефиг было нападать!  
Ино едва не задохнулась. Он ещё смел обвинять её?!  
– А нефиг было драть за волосы!  
– А нефиг было провоцировать!  
Ино обиженно запыхтела, пытаясь припомнить какое-нибудь особенно обидное обзывательство, но быстро сдалась и махнула рукой:  
– Ой, да катись ты!   
Она отвернулась и надула губы, подумав, что этот гад несчастный обнаглел в край! Сам, главное, подорвал весь лёд, а теперь ещё и ищет виноватых. Сволочь!  
– Да было бы куда, – огрызнулся Дейдара и тоже замолчал, погрузившись в свои мысли.  
Ино показала ему язык, прекрасно зная, что в этой темноте он этого не увидит, и снова свернулась калачиком на своём мокром плаще. Она вздохнула и скривилась, чувствуя, как дикая паника стала подкрадываться со всех сторон, стараясь вырваться наружу со слезами. Зажав рот рукой, чтобы сдержать всхлипы, Ино тихо заплакала, вздрагивая от истерики. Что это за кошмар? Почему невинная миссия по сбору растений превратилась в это?.. И когда же это всё, наконец, кончится?  
«Спасите меня, пожалуйста!» – мысленно умоляла она, пытаясь безмолвно докричаться до резиденции Хокаге, где наверняка сейчас было тепло и сухо.   
Стиснув топ на груди в кулак, Ино зажмурилась и прикусила губу, всё глубже погружаясь в пучину самого настоящего отчаяния, поэтому надрывного дыхания Дейдары она просто не услышала.  


**Ночь вторая**

  
Очнулась Ино ближе к ночи от своего же кашля, который колючим ежом впивался в горло и застревал там, мешая вдохнуть нормально. В груди неприятно булькало, а глаза застилал мутный туман, который удалось сморгнуть только с третьего раза.  
Сев, Ино прижала ладонь к груди и попыталась откашляться, но новые приступы, накатывая, как безудержные волны, душили её всё сильнее. Покрывшись ледяным потом, Ино согнулась и судорожно вдохнула ртом, чтобы не потерять сознание от нехватки кислорода. Получилось далеко не с первого раза, однако спустя несколько секунд лёгкие всё-таки послушались. Ино вытерла дрожащей рукой лоб.  
– Разделась бы ты, м, – невозмутимо раздалось сбоку.  
Повернув голову, Ино почти нос к носу столкнулась с Дейдарой. Когда именно он перекочевал из своего угла в её, она не знала, поэтому столь вероломное вторжение в своё личное пространство восприняла с испугом. Дёрнувшись, она вцепилась в свой топ обеими руками, словно Дейдара собирался сорвать его с неё, и отодвинулась. Впившись в его лицо взглядом, Ино покачала головой, выражая несогласие, и сглотнула, приготовившись ко всему. Однако Дейдара даже не шевельнулся, меланхолично разглядывая её почти светящимися в темноте глазами, а Ино в который раз поразилась тому, насколько он красив. Не смазлив, как множество ухоженных юношей, пекущихся лишь о собственной внешности, а именно по-мужски, почти сурово красив, несмотря на несколько женственные черты лица.  
Устав, видимо, играть в гляделки, Дейдара моргнул, отвернулся и поднялся в полный рост. Вздохнув, он сдвинул брови и с лёгким оттенком обиды произнёс:  
– Зря ты боишься меня. Я и не извращенец и уж точно не педофил.   
– Вообще-то мне семнадцать, – почувствовав себя уязвлённой, зачем-то вякнула Ино и тут же зажала себе рот ладонями, будто это могло вернуть сказанные слова обратно.  
«Балда! – сердито подумала она. – Такое ощущение, будто ты ему сама на что-то намекаешь!»  
Дейдара усмехнулся.  
– Вот и славно. – Он скользнул по её лицу оценивающим взглядом. – Раздевайся. Я даже отвернусь.  
Ино гулко сглотнула, чувствуя расплывающийся по скулам стыдливый румянец, и с надеждой спросила:  
– Ты гей, что ли?  
Дейдара, который и в самом деле успел отвернуться и даже сделать шаг в сторону, споткнулся. Резко развернувшись, он в два шага оказался снова рядом с ней и, до боли стиснув пальцами подбородок, гневно прошипел:  
– Сначала ты меня за бабу принимаешь, теперь – за гея. Ты с огнём играешь, мелочь. Я, конечно, не извращенец, но гордость – опасная штука, поверь мне. Ещё один вопрос подобного рода, и придётся на деле доказать тебе, что я мужчина во всех смыслах. Уяснила, м?  
Ино едва смогла кивнуть, глядя круглыми от ужаса глазами на почти не шевелящиеся губы Дейдары. Каждое произнесённое слово не вливалось жгучей лавой в уши, а появлялось в голове так, будто он телепатически внушал ей страх и трепет. И если часом ранее Ино могла бы легкомысленно заявить, что Дейдара не кажется ей таким уж опасным, теперь она до трясущихся поджилок боялась даже моргать в его присутствии, не говоря уже о чём-то посерьёзнее. В памяти услужливо вспыхнули свитки, где описывались нукенины и совершённые ими преступления, и это подействовало чертовски мотивирующе, чтобы в следующий раз держать свой острый язык за зубами.  
Сглотнув, Ино зажмурилась, прячась от пронизывающего взгляда ледяных глаз.  
– Молодец, умная девочка. Запомни, я могу удавить тебя одной левой, но не делаю этого из брезгливости – не хочется тут с трупом куковать, м. А теперь раздевайся, иначе помрёшь от пневмонии, а я, повторюсь, не хочу делить общую тюрьму с трупом.  
– Скинешь меня в воду – делов-то, – невнятно пробормотала Ино и прикусила язык, подумав, что идиотизм, наверное, неизлечим. Она поспешно ухватилась за края топа и стала стаскивать его через голову, морщась от отвратительного ощущения липнущей к коже синтетики.  
– Искушение – не лучшая политика, – фыркнул в ответ Дейдара, гордо поворачиваясь к ней спиной.  
Освободившись от мокрой одежды, Ино едва сдержала счастливый вдох: ткань, долгое время причиняющая одни неудобства, теперь не сковывала движения и не морозила кожу. Она разложила топ и юбку на валунах, искренне надеялась, что к утру она хотя бы немного подсохнет, и вернулась на свой плащ. Однако спустя пару минут эйфория сменилась горьким разочарованием: оставшись в нижнем белье, Ино всё равно продолжала мёрзнуть. Чуть не застонав от безысходности, она прижала коленки к подбородку и постаралась скукожиться как можно сильнее, чтобы сохранить те крохи тепла, которые ещё оставались в её теле. Про Дейдару, который так и продолжал сидеть спиной, она и думать забыла, погрузившись в невесёлые думы о перспективе простуды с двусторонней пневмонией в виде осложнения. Это было так вдохновляюще, что Ино предпочла зажмуриться и начать считать овечек в попытке провалиться в уютный сон. Но у ледяных сквозняков, всё ещё гуляющих по полу, были свои планы, поэтому Ино крепче сжимала зубы, дрожала, покрывалась мурашками, но никак не могла уснуть. Она злилась на себя, пыталась не трястись, однако это не помогало ни капли – только холоднее становилось. Сознание временами проваливалось в небытие, потом снова всплывало, напоминая о том, что Ино всё ещё находится в кошмаре. Лишь под утро она вдруг почувствовала умиротворение и смогла, наконец, крепко уснуть, расслабив одеревеневшие мышцы.  


**День второй**

  
Сон мягкими тёплыми лапками окутывал сознание, не позволяя Ино вернуться к реальности. Она с наслаждением потянулась, мурлыкнула что-то бессвязное и плотнее закуталась в плащ, пахнущий… явно не её цветочной туалетной водой, а мужским парфюмом с примесью пыли, земли и глины. Мгновенно прокрутив в голове все возможные варианты и опешив от этого открытия, Ино подскочила на месте и уставилась во все глаза на лежащего рядом Дейдару. Тот, как ни в чём не бывало, приоткрыл один глаз и возмущённо откликнулся:  
– Ляг обратно, а то холод только нагоняешь, м.  
Всё ещё находясь в полном шоке, Ино почему-то беспрекословно подчинилась: она снова улеглась и натянула чёрный плащ Акацки по самый нос. Но теперь спать ей больше не хотелось, потому что удивление напополам с оцепенением заполонили сознание, вытесняя оттуда все приятные ощущения. Так вот почему она так быстро и сладко заснула – оказывается, Дейдара просто-напросто улёгся рядом, поделившись теплом и своим отчего-то совершенно сухим плащом.   
Чуть приподняв тяжёлую плотную ткань, Ино едва не застонала: её весьма скромное белое нижнее бельё практически светилось в темноте, притягивая взгляд.  
– Да не дёргайся ты! – раздражённо отозвался Дейдара, завозившись. – Если я сказал, что не собираюсь тебя насиловать – значит, действительно не собираюсь. В конце концов, ты не в моем вкусе.  
Ощутив, как в желудок воткнулась ржавая палка, Ино скривилась.   
– Ты даже не представляешь, как я рада это слышать, – скрипнув зубами из-за неприятного чувства внутри, отозвалась она.  
– Ну ещё бы, – Дейдара вдруг хитро прищурился, – ведь тебе нечего бояться – мне нравятся только красивые девушки.  
Ино едва не захлебнулась собственным голосом от возмущения. Зло фыркнув, она отвернулась к стене и насупилась. В голову стали лезть такие абсурдные мысли, что в пору было начинать выдёргивать волосы. Ино призвала на помощь всё своё самообладание, однако это мало помогло избавиться от жгучей обиды, которая втыкала в спину иголки, заставляя несправедливые слова снова и снова звучать в ушах.  
«Красивые ему нравятся, вы только подумайте! – сердито сопя, думала Ино. – А я ему чем не хороша?!»   
Она вряд ли смогла бы объяснить, почему так сильно обиделась, ведь симпатия от преступника – это последнее, чего может желать девушка, особенно в её положении. Но осознание собственной непривлекательности подняло из тёмных забытых глубин комплексы таких размеров, что Ино моментально ощутила себя на двадцать лет страшнее и на тридцать килограмм тяжелее. Однако самое обидное заключалось в том, что она-то его считала очень даже симпатичным!  
«Дура ты», – усилием воли подавив унылый вздох, укорила себя Ино. Перед глазами, словно дурное напоминание, вспыхнуло надменное лицо Саске, на которого её яркая внешность так же никогда не производила впечатления. Видимо, влюбляться в гадов было у неё своего рода неприятной традицией.  
«Стоп! – оборвав себя на полумысли, взвилась Ино. – То есть как «влюбляться»?!»  
Внезапный хриплый вдох заставил её судорожно вздрогнуть, но не от страха, а, скорее, от неожиданности. Обеспокоившись, она развернулась и вопросительно уставилась на Дейдару.  
– Ты в порядке?  
Дейдаро натужно кашлянул и хмуро отозвался:  
– Не дождёшься, чтобы я был не в порядке, м.  
Ино поджала губы, но поднимать скандал из-за его надоевшего хамства не стала. Вместо этого она откинула плащ и придвинулась к нему. Едва не стуча зубами из-за моментально прилипшего к коже колкого холода, она твёрдо произнесла:  
– Я тебя осмотрю.   
– Отвали! – раздражённо рыкнул Дейдара, обдав её презрительным взглядом. – Ещё не хватало, чтобы ко мне прикасались медики-неудачники из задрипанной деревеньки!  
– Во-первых, не ори, а то потолок с нами в дартс играть начнёт. Ставлю свой идеальный маникюр, что он разделает нас всухую. А во-вторых, ещё раз назовёшь Коноху задрипанной – получишь в зубы! – Ино, запыхтев, попыталась повернуть его на спину, однако он и не подумал слушаться. – Да заканчивай ты сопротивляться, иначе я применю силу!  
Издевательская усмешка скривила губы Дейдары.  
– Например?   
– Дзюцу помрачения рассудка! – прошипела Ино. – Поверь, последний подопытный рассказывал, что когда тобой манипулирует кто-то – это премерзкое ощущение.  
Дейдара недоверчиво хохотнул, и Ино сердито фыркнула. Нужно иметь недюжинную силу вкупе с таким же умом, чтобы стать высококлассным преступником, однако этот самоуверенный кретин имел глупость недооценивать силы куноичи Конохи. Да, она была в разы слабее него, но, тем не менее, даже комар может доставить неудобства, если не обращать на него внимания.   
Словно не понимая своего промаха, Дейдара завёл старую песню:  
– Детка, если ты не забыла, я нукенин, преступник S-класса, который…  
– …получит сейчас в говорилку кулаком, если не перестанет хвастаться! – перебила пафосный спич Ино и, снова потянув его за плечо, одержала, наконец, победу.  
Смирившись со своей участью, Дейдара распластался на полу в позе морской звезды и вперил страдальческий взгляд в потолок, а Ино, отдышавшись и молча порадовавшись своему успеху, стала аккуратно ощупывать его, начав с ног. Сакура учила её концентрировать чакру в глазах, чтобы можно было просвечивать тело рентгеновским зрением. Это было, своего рода, слабым аналогом бьякугана клана Хьюга, но если Неджи и Хината могли видеть струящиеся потоки чакры, то медики были способны заглянуть под кожу в поисках разорванных тканей и переломанных костей. Однако в этой технике был один существенный недостаток, о котором Лобастая сообщила, коварно хихикая, как школьница с порно-журналом в руках: при недостатке концентрации и контроля чакры взгляд становился рентгеновским лишь наполовину, позволяя заглянуть не под кожу, а только под одежду.   
Стараясь не думать об этом, Ино глубоко вздохнула и внутренне напряглась. Но, несмотря на почти полное отрешение от ситуации, в голове шальными чёртиками мелькали мысли, что на импровизированном столе в импровизированной смотровой лежит сейчас не один из мужчин Конохи, к которым Ино привыкла, как к родным, и которых практически не воспринимала в сексуальном плане, а отпетый преступник. Опасный отпетый преступник, у которого…  
«Просто офигенно красивое тело, да!» – едва не взвыв, сдалась Ино. Мало того, что Дейдара был хорош собой, так ещё и годы тренировок и сражений превратили его тело в сплошной сгусток влечения. Чёрт бы его побрал!  
Ино мысленно дала себе пощёчину и сжала губы в надежде, что это поможет. Выдохнув для острастки, она впилась едва не искрящимся от чакры взглядом в колени Дейдары и едва не всхлипнула из-за дикого головокружения. Сакура без проблем пользовалась рентгеновским зрением, поэтому могла в любой обстановке применить его, не растрачивая на это чудовищное количество личных ресурсов. Ино же только училась… вернее, если быть совсем честным, она вообще впервые пользовалась этим способом осмотра, поэтому изрядно обрадовалась, когда взгляд стал постепенно просачиваться под кожу. Ино видела сосуды и мышцы и даже почти слышала, как струится кровь по венам, хотя это, скорее всего, было лишь её воображение.   
Лёгкой щекоткой пробежавшись пальцами по ногам Дейдары, Ино с удовлетворением отметила, что они целы. Поэтому она стала подниматься выше… Моргнув, она едва не закашлялась, и рентгеновское зрение, поплыв, стало искажаться. Ино закусила губу, чтобы болью привести мысли в порядок, однако щёки всё равно обжёг румянец, а голова закружилась сильнее.   
«Вот дерьмо! – Ино упрямо сжала зубы и, едва не лопаясь от напряжения, сконцентрировалась сильнее. – Контроль и спокойствие… И ещё раз контроль… И ещё раз… – Изображение перед глазами задрожало, как картинка в испорченном телевизоре. – А-а-а-а! Твою мать!»  
Чакра схлынула, из-за чего глазам стало практически холодно, но Ино этого даже не заметила, потому что её всю с ног до головы покрыл удушающий жар. Прямо перед ней всё ещё лежал Дейдара, только теперь она разглядывала не его внутренний мир со всеми присущими ему неаппетитными анатомическими подробностями, а слегка худощавое, но, тем не менее, отлично сложенное тело.   
Едва не ахнув от неожиданности, Ино зажмурилась и стала усилием воли выравнивать дыхание, стараясь прогнать из головы навязчивые картинки, на которых было запечатлено всё, включая самые пикантные детали. Хотелось захихикать и пошло пошутить по поводу некоторых особенно выдающихся способностей Дейдары, но он по-прежнему безучастно созерцал потолок и, кажется, был совершенно не в курсе того, что устроил для своего временного неуклюжего медика незапланированный стриптиз. И разрушать его уверенность в том, что всё идёт по плану, было бы очень глупо, потому что ленивая незаинтересованность в некоторых вопросах могла легко превратиться во что-нибудь неприятно активное.   
Ино с натугой выдохнула через нос и, разогнав всё-таки шальные мысли, снова сосредоточилась. В конце концов, пусть Дейдара и был парнем, пусть он был ого-го и эге-гей каким парнем, но на данный момент он в первую очередь являлся страдающим от боли человеком, которому требовалась незамедлительная помощь.   
«Молодец, правильно мыслишь!» – похвалила себя Ино и опять сконцентрировала чакру в глазах. Однако помимо правильных мыслей в голове таки возникла забавная ассоциация с балахонами Акацки.   
«Так вот зачем они такие безразмерные», – едва перебарывая глупое «гы-гы», подумала она и вернулась к осмотру, стараясь не отвлекаться на посторонние мысли. Ощупав взглядом брюшную полость, Ино скользнула выше и замерла, внимательно осматривая грудную клетку. Небольшой отёк с левой стороны привлёк её внимание.   
«Перелом трёх рёбер, гемоторакс, посттравматическая пневмония…» – перед глазами замелькали страницы из прочитанных медицинских свитков. Ино аккуратно ощупала зону повреждения и обеспокоенно нахмурилась. Вот почему у Дейдары было такое тяжёлое дыхание: кровь скопилась в плевральной полости.   
«Нужна пункция, чтобы убрать сгустки, иначе он не сможет нормально дышать… – Ино раздражённо цыкнула. – Чёрт, и почему я не взяла свои медицинские принадлежности!»   
Она хмуро обругала себя самыми гадкими словами из лексикона Сакуры и вдруг вспомнила про Канкуро. Кажется, Сакура рассказывала, что удаляла из его тела яд при помощи воды. Ино неуверенно нахмурилась. Может, следовало тоже так попробовать?  
– Эй? – тихо позвала она охрипшим от волнения голосом.  
Дейдара приподнял голову и вопросительно уставился на неё. Несмотря на густую темноту, было видно, как над его бровями выступили капельки пота.   
«Дело плохо», – мрачно подумала она.  
– Слушай… В общем, у тебя сломаны три ребра, кровь скопилась в груди, мешая тебе дышать. К сожалению, у меня нет сейчас с собой медикаментов и инструментов, но я могу попробовать один способ. – Ино запнулась, пожевала в нерешительности губу и, наконец, честно призналась: – Это больно.  
Дейдара даже бровью не дёрнул, выслушав свой диагноз, а затем хрипло кашлянул, скривился и вновь откинулся на пол.  
– Зачем, м? – проскрипел он.  
Ино удивлённо заморгала.  
– Что?  
Дейдара невесело засмеялся. Он поднял руку и вытер испарину со лба.  
– Зачем, спрашиваю, тебе меня лечить? Я же враг, член Акацки, в конце концов…  
– Ага, а ещё нукенин, преступник S-класса и так далее, – нарочито скучающим голосом продолжила Ино, а затем улыбнулась, чувствуя, как заалели уши. – Я куноичи Конохи, ненавидящая вашу организацию. И что теперь? Может, мы с тобой просто побудем обычными людьми, без ярлыков и марок, а? Хотя бы временно, пока не выберемся отсюда. Мне, признаться, сейчас меньше всего хочется думать о долге и чести. – Она пожала плечами и постаралась беззаботно улыбнуться, несмотря на дрожащие губы. – А если тебе так сложно абстрагироваться от этого, я скажу так: не хочу находиться в одном помещении с трупом.  
Дейдара озадаченно замолчал, а Ино, пользуясь моментом, решила подключить все свои ресурсы для проведения достаточно сложной операции. Она закрыла глаза и погрузилась в медитативную концентрацию, чтобы накопить достаточное количество чакры. Ладони предательски потели от волнения, а горло перекрывал горький ком, но решимость, разрастающаяся в груди, перекрывала всем неприятным эмоциям ход. Ино знала, что ей практически жизненно необходимо спасти Дейдару. Пусть он потом, возможно, и станет её убийцей.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ночь третья**

  
Закончив спустя несколько часов, Ино растёрла ледяные ладони друг о друга и твёрдо посмотрела на неподвижного Дейдару, который, кажется, так и не пошевелился ни разу за всё это время.  
– Готов?   
Он с подозрением покосился на неё и безразлично дёрнул плечом.  
– Не сказал бы. Но давай – мне терять нечего.  
Ино шумно выдохнула и пошевелила пальцами. Чакра тёплыми пучками разлетелась по фалангам и небольшой светящейся лужицей собралась в центре ладони. Идеально.  
– Главное – не дёргайся, иначе я промахнусь и вытащу с кровью лёгкие. Думаю, тебе этого не особо хочется, – пробормотала она, испытывая одновременно и нетерпение, и страх. – И желательно не ори, а то сосульки сверху тоже начеку.  
Дейдара презрительно усмехнулся.  
– Я терпим к боли, м.  
– Отлично.  
Ино подвинула его так, чтобы дотянуться рукой до воды, а сама села сверху на его живот и крепко зафиксировалась коленями из опасения кувыркнуться в самый неподходящий момент. Сетчатую рубашку она, подумав, всё-таки с него стянула, чтобы иметь беспрепятственный доступ к грудной клетке. С усилием отрывая взгляд от выступающих мышц на груди и ровного ряда напряжённых кубиков, Ино нервозно подумала, что в другой обстановке её непременно замучили бы робость и смущение. Однако сейчас все мысли заняли медицинские термины, осложнения и способы борьбы с ними. Дейдара, к слову, тоже весьма равнодушно отнёсся к тому, что на него уселась почти обнажённая девушка, которая сосредоточенно хмурилась, опустив руку в воду.  
«Мне нравятся только красивые девушки» – некстати вспыхнуло в голове, и Ино сжала губы, радуясь этому внезапному ушату.  
– Поехали, – прошептала она, поднимая руку с прилипшим к ней водяным пузырём.  
Аккуратно, почти не дыша, она стала проталкивать жидкость в грудную клетку Дейдары, бормоча что-то несвязное. Всё тело почти в ту же секунду опалило жаром, несмотря на стоящую в пещере холодину, лоб покрылся испариной, а лицо онемело от сосредоточенности.   
«Не упустить… вытащить кровь… не терять контроль!» – приказывала себя Ино, практически не дыша. Пузырь плавно погрузился в тело, и Дейдара заметно напрягся. Ино почти услышала сдавленный скрип сжатых до боли зубов.   
«Не дёргайся, пожалуйста, только не отвлекай!» – мысленно взмолилась она, пуская часть вязкой, как кисель, чакры в глаза, чтобы видеть весь процесс. Сперва ничего не происходило, но затем кровь, мягко перекатываясь, стала перемещаться в пузырь, очищая плевральную полость. Осторожно вытащив воду, Ино быстро набрала ещё и снова повторила процедуру. Руки быстро онемели от холода и страха, но чакра от этого, казалось, становилась только гуще, поэтому и третий, и четвёртый пузырь вышли упругими и на удивление крепкими, что не могло не радовать. Однако расслабляться и поздравлять себя с победой Ино не торопилась: в груди Дейдары оставалось ещё достаточно крови, а одно неосторожное движение могло его убить в одно мгновение. Поэтому она не позволяла себе отвлекаться ни на миг, даже когда Дейдара, едва заметно подрагивая от не самых приятных ощущений, почти потерял сознание.   
Вся операция заняла пару часов, в течение которых ни Ино, ни Дейдара не шевельнулись ни разу. Лишь когда последний кровавый сгусток был удалён из грудной клетки, Ино позволила себе расслабленно выдохнуть и обессиленно сползти с напряжённого тела своего пациента. Все мышцы ныли, глаза пекло, а руки сводило дёргающей судорогой. Грудь сдавливало, и Ино с удивлением поняла, что это было вовсе не из-за усталости: так долго копившаяся внутри истерика стала прорываться наружу с сухими рыданиями, от которых содрогалось всё тело. Только сейчас до неё дошло, как сильно она боялась всё то время, что изображала из себя компетентного хирурга.   
Зажав рот ладонью, Ино съёжилась в комочек и тихо затряслась, коря себя за излишнюю эмоциональность. Не быть ей, видимо, медиком, потому что если выживший пациент вызвал у неё желание утопиться в речке от облегчения, то что будет, если кто-то умрёт на её столе…   
Замотав головой, Ино шумно всхлипнула.  
Тёплые сильные руки обхватили её содрогающиеся плечи. Ино даже не испугалась, когда её с неуклюжей мягкостью чуть приподняли, а затем уткнули красным от слёз носом в горячую грудь. Она только прижала кулаки к глазам и, наконец, разрыдалась от облегчения. Дейдара грубовато гладил её по волосам, цепляя мозолистыми пальцами отдельные прядки, но делал он это в абсолютной тишине, за что Ино ему была до глубины души признательна.   
Когда реальность стала постепенно ускользать, отдавая разум в объятия спасительного забвения, Ино успела только шумно втянуть носом воздух и беспомощно посмотреть на молчащего Дейдару. Она вцепилась в его плечи ногтями, боясь соскользнуть в темноту, куда её неодолимо засасывало, но измученное сознание решило всё за неё, поэтому когда Дейдара накрыл её лицо ладонью, заставляя погрузиться в темноту, она успела только тускло икнуть, а потом мир померк.  


**День третий**

  
Пробуждение было внезапным: Ино просто распахнула глаза и уставилась на потолок, откуда по-прежнему свисало поистине безумное количество каменных сосулек. Фыркнув, она почувствовала, как дыхание сбилось из-за резкого пробуждения, и задушенно засипела, пытаясь справиться с приступом паники. И помог ей в этом, как ни странно, слегка навязчивый аромат мужского парфюма, который действовал умиротворяюще, вселяя до абсурдного крепкое ощущение защищённости.  
«В безопасности от мира с преступником S-класса – блеск!» – ехидно подумала Ино, окончательно возвращая себе самообладание вместе со способностью нормально дышать. Заморгав, она тихонько повернула голову и слегка опешила, наткнувшись взглядом на Дейдару, который так до сих пор и держал её в своих объятиях. Он сидел, прислонившись спиной к неровной поверхности стены, и каким-то образом умудрялся довольно крепко спать, несмотря на целую кучу сопутствующих неудобств.   
Ино густо покраснела от смущения и завозилась, стараясь незаметно выскользнуть, однако Дейдара даже сквозь сон явно был не намерен выпускать свою добычу так просто. Его руки, до этого аккуратно придерживающие её, ощутимо напряглись, почти силой удерживая Ино на месте, и ей не оставалось ничего, кроме как философски вздохнуть и смириться. В конце концов, во всём можно было найти плюсы: например, сейчас у неё была уникальная возможность беззастенчиво разглядеть Дейдару во всех подробностях. Оказывается, когда он спал, напряжение уходило с его лица, заменяясь мягкой безмятежностью. Лишь сведённые к переносице брови слегка портили впечатление, но Ино всё равно поймала себя на том, что любуется им, этим преступником… Хотя сейчас, именно в эту минуту он был, скорее, обычным шиноби. Шиноби, которого она недавно спасла.  
– Хватит на меня пялиться, м. – Тихий, хрипловатый со сна голос заставил Ино нервно дёрнуться. – И слезь уже, а то у меня всё тело затекло, у-у-у!  
Её тут же сдуло с места, однако резво принять вертикальное положение не получилось – неожиданная слабость подкосила ноги, и Ино, округлив глаза, шумно рухнула на четвереньки. К горлу подпрыгнула вязкая тошнота, поэтому пришлось, зажмурившись, для начала проглотить застрявший в горле липкий комок. Ино с присвистом задышала, считая до десяти и обратно в ожидании, когда недомогание испарится. Дейдара недоумевающе посмотрел в её сторону и нахмурился.  
– Ты когда в последний раз ела?  
Желудок Ино мгновенно напомнил о своём существовании болезненным спазмом.  
– Не знаю, дня три-четыре назад. – Она сморщилась, снова сглатывая кислый комок тошноты. – У меня кончились съестные припасы во время миссии. Я не подумала, что настолько задержусь, вот и взяла только самое необходимое, рассчитав дня на два.  
Дейдара задумчиво хмыкнул и, подняв с пола сетчатую майку, быстро оделся, скрывая от голодного взгляда так понравившееся ей тело. Ошеломлённо охнув от своих мыслей, Ино мотнула головой и застонала, когда пол под ладонями вновь стал ходить ходуном. Такие манёвры сейчас мало помогали отрезвиться – это сто процентов. Надо было переходить на болезненные щипки.   
– И у меня не осталось хавчика… – не подозревая о мучительных размышлениях своей спасительницы, прогудел Дейдара, – засада, однако.  
Ино подползла поближе к своему плащу и стала ощупывать его на предмет хоть каких-нибудь крошек. Однако в карманах, как и ожидалось, ничего не обнаружилось, кроме плотно упакованного пакетика с лечебной травой, и Ино страдальчески вздохнула, приходя к выводу, что если её не убьёт Дейдара, то непременно прикончит голод. Сжав в руках тихо шуршащий пакет, она задумчивым взглядом смерила растение и после недолгих сомнений щёлкнула ваккумной клёпкой. В нос пахнуло приятным, слегка вязким ароматом, и рот Ино мгновенно наполнился слюной. В голове всплыли строчки из свитка с описанием растения, где говорилось, что оно не ядовито и практически не требует дополнительной обработки для употребления по назначению, так что в его съедобности не было никаких сомнений.   
Оглянувшись на Дейдару, Ино молча приценилась и, развернувшись, протянула ему несколько листочков. Дейдара отшатнулся от неё, как Ли от нормальной одежды.  
– Это что за фигня? – недоверчиво спросил он, принюхиваясь. – Мёд какой-то, что ли?  
– Это лечебное растение, – сжав губы, произнесла Ино. – Ты всё ещё болен, а у меня нет никаких антибиотиков и медикаментов, поэтому будь умницей и слопай эти листики.  
Дейдара прищурился.  
– Ты всё-таки решила меня отравить?   
Ино вспыхнула от злости. Она ему жизнь спасла, чёрт возьми! А он… Сволочина неблагодарная!  
– Не придумывай! – прошипела она, придвигаясь ближе. – Трескай, иначе применю дзюцу помутнения рассудка!  
– Что ты пристала ко мне со своим дзюцу? – Дейдара страдальчески вздохнул. – Неужели так хочется побывать в моём теле, м?  
– Далось оно мне! – Ино вспыхнула ещё ярче, что не укрылось от его взгляда.  
– Да ладно. – Дейдара хитро улыбнулся. – То-то ты на меня пялилась постоянно.  
– Жуй! Иначе я в тебя эту зелень силой затолкаю, Казанова! – прорычала Ино, покрываясь испариной. Она ведь всё ещё была в нижнем белье, несмотря на то, что старательно прятала его за плащом, но он всё равно так или иначе соскальзывал временами. И Дейдара это прекрасно видел. Более того – он, кажется, догадывался, что Ино была к нему не так равнодушна, как хотела казаться.  
Презрительно глянув на протянутое лекарство, Дейдара вновь посмотрел на Ино и медленно покачал головой. Видимо, сейчас у него было особенно игривое настроение, чем никак не могла похвастаться сама Ино, так что она, кряхтя, поднялась и, игнорируя слабость в ногах, подошла к нему с твёрдым намерением заставить съесть растение. Однако Дейдара оказался чуть расторопнее оголодавшей Ино: сделав незаметную подсечку, он поймал оседающее на пол тело и прижался так, что его лицо оказалось на одном уровне с её – почти нос к носу. Издевательски хмыкнув, он расцепил руки, и Ино с тихим всхлипом плюхнулась прямо в складки плаща Акацки. Это было не больно, но весьма обидно, поэтому уголки глаз обожгли непрошенные слёзы.  
Склонившись над ней, Дейдара подобрал выпавшие из пальцев листики целебного растения и вкрадчиво произнёс:  
– Меня невозможно заставить что-либо делать. Никому. Даже если этот кто-то в одном нижнем белье. – Он плотоядно облизнулся, и сердце Ино с грохотом провалилось куда-то в область живота.  
– Какой же ты ублюдок! – сжав зубы, прошипела она. Глаза практически нестерпимо пекло от желания расплакаться, но показывать свою слабость перед хищником было непростительно глупо, поэтому Ино лишь крепче стиснула зубы, загоняя эмоции под колпак самообладания.  
– Рад, что ты воспринимаешь меня именно так. – Дейдара резко отодвинулся и всё-таки закинул в рот лекарство. Пробормотав невнятное «фу, гадость», он отошёл к валуну, который приглянулся ему с самого начала, и устроился там, изображая неприступность.  
Ино села, подтянула к груди плащ, чтобы стыдливо прикрыть щедро выставленные напоказ прелести, и мысленно пожелала ему побочный эффект в виде ядерной диареи. Затем она взяла в руки слегка похудевший стебель и тоже принюхалась. Оторвав пару листиков, она закусила губу, но потом всё-таки проглотила их, практически не жуя. На вкус лекарство было ожидаемо кислым и неожиданно пряным, словно базилик. Моргнув в удивлении, Ино убрала остатки растения в пакет и плотно запечатала его. В конце концов, принести хоть что-то в доказательство, что она действительно трудилась, а не била баклуши всё это время, было просто необходимо, даже если цель её миссии теперь выглядела, как обглоданная ветка.  
Покосившись на всё ещё влажный топ, Ино с неудовольствием отметила, что он порван в нескольких местах, и решила заняться его починкой подручными средствами. Благо, что нитки с иголкой, как ни странно, никогда не покидали её подручной сумки. Усевшись поудобнее, Ино уныло вздохнула и внезапно улыбнулась, ощутив внутри такую эйфорию, что захотелось расхохотаться. Кашлянув, она отмахнулась от этого чувства, как от надоедливой мошки, и принялась за починку топа.  


**Ночь четвёртая**

  
Когда ткань стала плыть перед глазами, Ино крепко зажмурилась. Она постаралась прогнать заволакивающий сознание дурман, но он только сильнее густел. Голод волшебным образом пропал, уступая место в животе озорным бабочкам, из-за которых хотелось смеяться и прыгать, однако какая-то грань сознания всё ещё работала чётко, уберегая Ино от самого большого позора в её жизни.   
Устало вздохнув, она отложила своё занятие и потёрла кулаками слезящиеся глаза. Немного клонило в сон, но в то же время в крови кипел такой адреналин, что хотелось вскочить и начать делать хоть что-нибудь. Ино оставалось только вяло удивляться поведению своего тела. Протяжно зевнув, она повернулась к Дейдаре и удивилась повторно, потому что теперь уже вся пещера поплыла, смазываясь в одно большое грязное пятно. Голова внезапно показалась чугунной, а сознание пошло рябью, подражая искажающейся картинке перед глазами. Это было так странно и непривычно, что Ино нахмурилась. Судя по тому, что Дейдара за всё время соседства ни разу не применил гендзюцу, он им явно не владел, но что тогда происходила с её самочувствием? Реальность, казалось, отрывалась от Ино ниточка за ниточкой, наполняя тело воздушной невесомостью. Это было, конечно, непередаваемо приятно, но Ино радоваться не торопилась. Загадочные события никогда не казались ей забавными, особенно в условиях близкого соседства с врагом.  
Молчаливо сидящий на своём месте Дейдара, почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, повернул голову. Уставившись в слегка мутные глаза Ино, он вопросительно приподнял бровь.   
– Что это с тобой?  
– Я… не зна-а-а-аю, – с трудом ворочая языком, пролепетала та. – Как-то мне стра-а-а-анно…  
Насмешливо фыркнув, Дейдара с ехидной участливостью спросил:  
– У тебя, часом, температуры нет?   
Ино пожала плечами и покачнулась. По её лицу крупными бисеринами катился пот, поэтому Дейдара быстро растерял свой скептицизм. Поднявшись на ноги, он подошёл к ней и положил горячую сухую ладонь на чуть вспотевший лоб.   
– Хм… вроде нет. Ничего не болит?  
Ино покачала головой. Перед глазами кружился затейливый калейдоскоп, и она невольно хихикнула, подумав, что не так уж в этой пещере и страшно, ведь на сосульках можно было потренироваться в меткости, а ледяная вода так и манила искупаться. Пришлось даже рот ладонью зажать, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу громкий смех. Дейдара только ошеломлённо моргал, наблюдая за её метаморфозами.   
«Какой же он всё-таки красивый!» – восторженно подумала Ино, скользя взглядом по его лицу, шее, плечам и ниже. Она кокетливо улыбнулась и прищурилась, чувствуя себя едва ли не самой привлекательной девушкой в мире. Она обязана была его охмурить. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы потешить своё самолюбие. Раз Учиха Саске ей отказал, Дейдара просто обязан был пасть ниц перед её привлекательностью.  
С трудом контролируя своё тело, Ино протянула к нему руки и обняла за шею, повиснув, как пиявка. Дейдара опешил от неожиданности и моментально покраснел, пытаясь оторвать её от себя.  
– Какого чёрта ты творишь, м?!  
– Ты та-а-акой обворожительный! – выдавила Ино, хлопая ресницами. – Так бы и съела тебя!  
Дейдара натянуто засмеялся, всё ещё сражаясь с её внезапно сильными руками.  
– Да иди ты! – недоверчиво пропыхтел он, глядя в блестящие глазки. – Несколько часов назад ты меня ублюдком называла. И была права, кстати.  
Ино трагично вздохнула.  
– Да? Как глупо с моей стороны. Ты сладкий… – Она внезапно всем телом подалась вперёд и с такой страстью прижалась к губам Дейдары, что тот окаменел от шока.  
Несколько мгновений он просто не шевелился, приходя в себя от подобного поведения, а потом изо всех сил стал отталкивать липнущую к нему Ино, однако она и не думала сдаваться, обхватив напрягшуюся шею, как самое дорогое в мире сокровище. Дейдара сперва пытался расцепить её руки, следом – просто стряхнуть, затем попробовал выскользнуть, однако ни один его манёвр не увенчался успехом. Плюхнувшись в бессилии прямо на каменный пол, он с мученическим видом зажмурился и приготовился ко всему, кажется, вплоть до насилия. Лишь когда Ино, ощутив триумф, ткнулась носом в его шею, Дейдара дёрнулся и сдавленно прошипел:  
– Что же ты за траву такую мне скормила, м?   
Он с подозрением прищурился и посмотрел на непрерывно хихикающую Ино.  
– Какой-то там лечебный препарат, – задумчиво пробормотала она, пытаясь поймать губами мочку его уха. – Тсунаде-сама сказала, что он способен исцелять в считанные часы. Ты же исцелился, да? – Ино вцепилась в сетчатую майку и стала задирать её. – Ща я тебя ка-а-а-ак осмотрю!  
Дейдара протестующе взвыл и вцепился в край майки с намерением сохранить и свою, и её честь, но Ино было не так просто остановить. Зловеще сверкнув глазами, она всё-таки стащила вожделенный предмет одежды, оставив свою жертву полуобнажённой. Издав странный гортанный звук, она облизала губы и послала ещё один томный взгляд в сторону Дейдары.  
– Ты же… Ты под кайфом! – вглядевшись в её глаза, ахнул Дейдара.   
Он застонал и схватился за голову, зажмурившись при этом так крепко, что Ино обиженно надулась – чего он так реагировал-то, в самом деле? Подумаешь, у неё проснулись чувства! Она же живой человек, а не робот, у которого нет никаких эмоций, так что всё происходящее вполне закономерно.  
– А меня когда накроет? – обречённо спросил Дейдара, вновь посмотрев на Ино. Поймав её изумлённый взгляд, он застонал повторно и обречённо констатировал: – Видимо, тем, кому реально нужна медицинская помощь, эта трава в голову не швартуется…  
Ино дёрнула плечом. На ней до сих пор красовалось скромное, но от этого не менее соблазнительное нижнее бельё, а он ударился в какие-то медицинские дебри, о которых Ино не хотелось думать вообще. Что за странные мужики, в самом деле, пошли? Другой давно воспользовался бы предоставленной возможностью, а этот только причитал, покачиваясь, как душевнобольной.  
Сев, Ино потянула чуть сползшие лямки лифчика, из-за чего её грудь мягко подпрыгнула, и к своему вящему удовольствию ощутила на себе голодный плотоядный взгляд. Значит, Дейдара был не так уж равнодушен к её внешнему виду. Может, ему просто требовалось немного больше мотивации?  
Изогнувшись так, что спина не очень благозвучно хрустнула позвонками, Ино подползла ближе и с грацией бегемота стала карабкаться на колени Дейдаре. По пути она попала ладонью в самое неожиданное место, отчего тот чуть не позеленел, а затем заехала локтём в грудную клетку. Как раз в ту область, откуда она не так давно вынимала сгустки крови. Дейдара ругнулся в полголоса и подхватил Ино подмышки, решив помочь этой недотёпе устроиться поудобнее, чтобы она перестала его калечить.  
– Знаешь, – внезапно твёрдым голосом заявила она, когда, наконец, свернулась уютным калачиком, поджав ноги, – я, наверное, детей от тебя хочу. – И отключилась, оставив Дейдару дожидаться утра с выпученными от удивления глазами.  


**День четвёртый**

  
Вязкая неприятная сухость стала ощутимо царапаться в горле, поэтому Ино нехотя, но всё-таки разлепила глаза. Голова гудела, будто она всю предыдущую ночь провела в таверне с Сакурой, а в ушах стоял глухой звон. Плюс ко всему немилосердно тошнило, поэтому во рту было противно и кисло.   
Ино приподнялась на локтях и огляделась в поисках Дейдары. Она не знала, чем закончился минувший вечер, поэтому надеялась, что товарищ по несчастью поможет начисто стёртые воспоминания хоть сколько-нибудь восстановить. Выловив взглядом валяющийся неподалёку топ, Ино потянулась к нему, припоминая, что, кажется, отрубилась во время его починки, но тут же была опрокинута обратно на пол мощнейшим приступом тошноты. Зажав рот рукой и скукожившись, она мученически застонала:  
– О-о-о… Да что со мной творится…  
– А ты не помнишь, м? – ответило подсознание мрачным голосом Дейдары.  
Сразу сообразив, что это не случайно, Ино повернула голову и похолодела, натолкнувшись на сердитый взгляд. Под яркими голубыми глазами Дейдары залегли глубокие чёрные тени, словно он не спал всю ночь, губы были плотно сжаты, а всё тело напряжено, словно он готовился к прыжку. Ино гулко сглотнула, судорожно копаясь в памяти. Что же она вчера такого начудила, если умудрилась довести нервного Дейдару до ручки и выжить при этом?   
Ино попыталась улыбнуться, но вышло весьма бледно из-за трясущихся губ, поэтому она быстро отказалась от этой затеи. Дейдара пугающе радушно осклабился в ответ. Как бы то ни было, он всё ещё оставался её врагом, поэтому агрессия с его стороны сюрпризом не стала бы.  
Справившись с дрожью в теле, Ино подползла к своей одежде и, подняв её, с восторгом поняла, что та, наконец, высохла. Быстро натянув сетчатый топ и юбку, она повернулась к Дейдаре и постаралась сделать как можно более невинные глазки. Его это, конечно, вряд ли могло обмануть, но попробовать всё-таки стоило.  
– Так что вчера было?  
Память дёрнулась, покрывшись кругами, как потревоженная брошенным камнем гладь воды, и Ино едва не подавилась своим вопросом. Перед глазами со всеми подробностями пронеслась картинка, где она, чувствуя себя порно-звездой и королевой красоты в одном флаконе, забиралась на колени Дейдары, пыхтя при этом, как похотливый самосвал. Ошеломлённо ойкнув, Ино повернулась к нему и беспомощно выпучилась, чем вызвала снисходительную усмешку.  
– Я так понял, ты и без меня вспомнила.  
Ино закашлялась. Её настолько шокировало это воспоминание, что дальнейшие комментарии показались лишними.  
– Как… Почему?.. – задыхаясь, вымолвила она. Смущение, смешиваясь с диким стыдом, расцветало на щеках болезненно-красным румянцем.  
Дейдара хмыкнул, наблюдая за ней.  
– Помнишь траву, которую ты мне скормила? – Он прищурился. – Вот тебе и ответ, м.  
Ино сжала зубы и постаралась припомнить всё, что было написано в свитке о том растении. Но ни в одной из всплывших в памяти прочитанных строчек не было сказано о его наркотическом воздействии! Да если бы она знала об этом изначально, даже нюхать не стала бы эту гадость!  
Ино села на пол и, схватившись за голову, стала раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, что-то монотонно подвывая. Жгучий стыд практически пожирал её, с аппетитным чавканьем вгрызаясь в лицо. Хотелось сию же минуту провалиться под землю, чтобы избежать и насмешливого взгляда, и понимающей улыбки, которая не сходила с губ Дейдары.  
– Мне всю ночь пришлось не спать, – задумчиво проговорил он и, заметив, что Ино подняла на него полный ужаса взгляд, ехидно добавил: – Ты сказала, что хочешь от меня детей, вот я и бдил, чтобы ты не претворила свой план в жизнь. Изнасилование, знаешь ли, скверная штука.  
Протяжно икнув, Ино закатила глаза и рухнула на пол, неудачно шваркнувшись затылком. Такого позора она давно уже не испытывала.   
– Если ты пытаешься устроить себе амнезию, заранее говорю – зря. Я всё равно тебе напомню. – Понимающая улыбка Дейдары трансформировалась в злорадную.  
Ино смутно догадывалась, что это была его маленькая личная месть за бессонную ночь, но легче от этого отнюдь не становилось – она всё равно пребывала в тупом шоке от собственных действий.   
Поборов желание окунуться в ледяную воду, чтобы остудить пылающее лицо, она приподнялась и виновато поджала губы, силясь придумать для себя оправдание, которое могло убедить Дейдару в том, что она вовсе не это имела в виду, что она не хотела ничего подобного…  
«Правда не хотела?» – раздался в ушах язвительный шёпот внутреннего голоса. Ино дёрнулась, как от пощёчины, и снова покраснела. Такой расклад ей был в новинку.  
– Да ладно тебе, м, – надменно фыркнул Дейдара, вдоволь насладившись её мучениями. – Ты довольно милая под кайфом.  
– Я довольно дурная, – пробормотала Ино и мысленно пообещала себе, что больше ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах не станет есть непроверенные травы.  
Дейдара ухмыльнулся. Он опустил голову и стал что-то чертить камнем на полу, больше ни на что не отвлекаясь. А сама Ино все силы бросила на то, чтобы убедить себя, что ничего особенного не произошло, что это всего лишь ничего не значащий эпизод. Но каждый раз, стоило ей оглянуться за задумчивого Дейдару, стыд упорно возвращался, щедро окрашивая её лицо румянцем, который едва ли не горел на бледных щеках. «Подумаешь… С кем не бывает…» – подумала Ино, отводя взгляд в сторону. Она мысленно врезала себе по лицу, затем сгребла в охапку свой плащ и стала скрупулёзно осматривать его на предмет прорех, стараясь не обращать внимания на поскрипывание камня о пол.  


**Ночь пятая**

  
Когда пришло время ложиться спать, Ино аккуратно расстелила приведённый в норму плащ и кинула косой взгляд на сидящего неподвижно Дейдару. Тот замер около двух часов назад, спрятав лицо в высоком вороте своего балахона, и она мельком подумала, что он чем-то напоминает чёрный сугроб.   
Неслышно усмехнувшись, Ино легла и завернулась как можно плотнее, чтобы быстро согреться и провалиться в сон. На холод она уже давно не обращала внимания, однако её всё равно бил озноб от всего, что случилось прошлой ночью. Толпы бессвязных мыслей лезли в голову, мешая спокойно заснуть, поэтому Ино вертелась с боку на бок, призывая на собственную голову все громы небесные, чтобы они выбили поселившуюся там дурь. Она, конечно, смутно догадывалась, что её поведение вполне объяснимо и наркотическая трава в нём играла самую последнюю роль, но всё равно старалась не думать об этом, несмотря на то, что голос разума занудно бубнил, что она просто втрескалась, вот и сорвалась в самый неподходящий момент.  
Едва не застонав, Ино закрыла лицо руками, чтобы спрятать горящее от стыда лицо, и отвернулась к стене. Только в самых дешёвых мелодрамах милые хорошие девушки, вроде неё, влюблялись в закоренелых преступников, вроде Дейдары. И это могло бы показаться даже смешным, если бы не было настолько грустным. Ино мысленно била себя по голове, вопя о безответственности и идиотизме, но тело всё равно замирало от тоски, когда перед глазами рисовалась картина расставания.   
«Дурища белобрысая!» – сердито подумала Ино, крепко зажмуриваясь. Воображение тут же активизировалось, расцветая радужными фантазиями о свиданиях, поцелуях украдкой и неудовольствии Тсунаде, которая сперва, конечно, осудит, но потом обязательно поймёт и простит, ведь настоящая любовь – она такая. Она не поддаётся логике и контролю.  
«Ага, – ехидно фыркнула про себя Ино. – А ещё она не поддаётся реальности. Кто тебе вообще сказал, что Дейдара хотя бы мельком думает о чём-то подобном? Спустись с небес на землю, глупая, пока не пришлось падать!»  
В сердце неприятно кольнуло, и Ино скривилась от тошнотворной волны сожаления, которая прокатилась по внутренностям, сминая их в блин. Она хмыкнула, вспомнив, как испытывала что-то похожее к Саю, но там симпатия утихла столь же быстро, как и возникла, потому что он, кажется, не ощутил даже сотой доли тех чувств, что одолели Яманака Ино. Так получилось, что её отвергла и первая любовь, предпочитая высоким светлым отношениям мрачную темноту своей одинокой души, и вторая. Причём если Саске можно было понять – он, в принципе, и себя-то никогда не любил, не говоря уже об окружающих, но Сай… Почему он даже не попытался проникнуться той теплотой, что несла ему Ино, наступая на собственную самооценку и всё глубже загоняя её под землю? Ино со вздохом покачала головой. С той поры, к счастью, её чувства ощутимо поутихли, оставив после себя лишь незаметный тянущий болью след в душе. И теперь эта боль тысячекратно усилилась, но уже по отношению к совершенно другому человеку. Человеку, который мог раздавить её одним взглядом. Для него это было сродни щелчку пальцами…   
«Какая же всё-таки глупая…» – грустно подумала Ино, поворачиваясь на другой бок. Она закрыла глаза, стараясь не обращать внимания на скользнувшую по виску слезу.  
«Но ведь мечтать – это так приятно, да?» – едва слышно шепнул голос внутри, и губы невольно тронула робкая улыбка.  


**День пятый**

  
Ино проснулась, ёжась от озноба. Тело заметно трясло, а слабость разлеталась густыми широкими волнами, вдавливая его всё сильнее в холодный пол. В горле неприятно першило, перемежая скребущую боль с режущей, а глаза застилали слёзы, будто она не моргала продолжительное время.   
«Заболела…» – поняла Ино, кутаясь в плащ, который сейчас ничем не помогал.   
Конечности ломило и выкручивало, а кожа, казалось, стала настолько чувствительной, что малейшее соприкосновение с воздухом причиняло острую боль.   
«Ещё и температура», – мрачно заключила Ино. Только этого ей не хватало для полного счастья.   
Шмыгнув носом, она повернулась на другой бок и посмотрела в сторону Дейдары, который так и продолжать сидеть в той же позе. Снова удивившись его способности провести всю ночь без движения, Ино поймала себя на том, что ей дико хочется чихнуть. Зажмурившись и прижав к носу палец, она сосчитала до десяти, чтобы першение отступило, но стоило ей убрать руку, как по пещере безудержно разнёсся громогласный чих. Сосульки над головой угрожающе качнулись, вызвав новый приступ озноба, и Ино натянула плащ до самых глаз, с опаской поглядывая наверх.  
– Будь здорова, – немного хриплым голосом пробормотал Дейдара.  
Привыкшая за эти дни к его присутствию Ино даже не дёрнулась. Она снова звучно шмыгнула носом и вяло поблагодарила в ответ, сетуя на свой убитый иммунитет, который решил, что с него хватит.   
«Неудачница», – ехидно подумала Ино, растирая кулаками глаза, которые на каждое движение реагировали резкой болью. У неё не было лекарств и возможности подлечиться подручными средствами. Можно, конечно, было бы воспользоваться остатками лечебного растения, но воспоминания о безобразном распутном поведении были слишком свежи в памяти, поэтому Ино, посомневавшись, отказалась от заманчивой идеи попробовать исцеление на вкус.  
Глухо кашлянув, Ино открыла глаза и едва не подпрыгнула, наткнувшись на бесшумно подкравшегося к ней Дейдару. Он, сердито нахмурившись, присел на корточки рядом с ней.  
– Ты всё-таки простудилась, м? – спросил он, пристальным взглядом ощупывая её бледное лицо.  
– Нет, – прохрипела Ино и закашлялась так сильно, что все сомнения в её состоянии отпали сами собой.  
Она страдальчески вздохнула, чтобы утихомирить хрип в горле, однако ледяной воздух, проникнув внутрь, только усугубил положение, вызвав новый судорожный приступ.   
Не выдержав, Дейдара стянул с себя плащ и накинул поверх плаща Ино, обдав её волной удушливого жара.  
– Так теплее, – пояснил он, поймав её испуганный взгляд.   
Благодарно кивнув, она съёжилась, однако даже ударная доза тепла никак не могла её согреть. Ино по-прежнему становилось всё холоднее. Её сотрясала почти болезненная дрожь, а зубы до смешного слаженно стучали в унисон с проходящей по телу судорогой. В голове медленно, но верно становилось мутно от подкатывающей температуры, и глаза уже нестерпимо пекло, поэтому слёзы катились по щекам так, словно у неё была истерика. Ино с тоской подумала, что разваливается на части. Будь здесь кто-нибудь знакомый, она всласть насладилась бы болезненным состоянием, нещадно пользуясь уходом и заботой, однако в пещере находился только Дейдара – враг, к которому её тянуло до безобразия.   
Внезапно Ино поймала себя на мысли, что стыдится своей помятости и бледности. Она всегда, даже когда не было совершенно никакой возможности, старалась выглядеть на все сто, особенно перед тем, кто ей нравился, однако сейчас она прекрасно понимала, что у неё весьма жалкий вид.  
Пытаясь проглотить распирающую горло обиду, Ино отвернулась от Дейдары и накрылась с головой, чтобы холодный воздух перестал раздражать кожу и лёгкие. Услышав удаляющиеся шаги, а затем – уже ставший привычным скрип камня о пол, она горько вздохнула, ощущая себя никчёмной и беспомощной.   
«Так всегда, – подумала она, растирая руками замёрзшие плечи. – Я всегда только мешаю, приношу сплошные беспокойства. Надо взять себя в руки, как однажды сделала Сакура. И стать сильной. Стать полезной».   
Согрев своим же тяжёлым сиплым дыханием пространство под плащами, Ино стала постепенно проваливаться в страну снов, радуясь временной передышке и искренне надеясь, что выздоровеет как можно скорее.   


**Ночь шестая**

  
Едва сдержав крик, Ино поспешно села и прижала руку к груди, ощущая, как бешено бьётся сердце. Ей снился жуткий кошмар, который сейчас, после пробуждения, казался уже не таким страшным, однако мерзкое липкое чувство, стискивающее душу железным капканом, всё равно было ещё очень свежо, поэтому душа рвалась наружу вместе с клокочущим в лёгких воплем. Пришлось усилием воли проглотить его, чтобы не создавать лишнего шума, иначе это вполне могло привести к необратимым последствиям.  
Ино вытерла пот со лба дрожащей рукой, мысленно уговаривая себя успокоиться, но вместо желаемого расслабления получила лишь приступ кашля, который пришёл на смену крику. Глаза опять заслезились, а внутри перевернулось что-то мерзкое и холодное, вызвавшее желание спрятаться куда-нибудь, скрыться от всего этого. Ино до боли во всём тела захотела оказаться сейчас дома, в окружении родных вещей.  
– Ты как? – Ино на миг задержала дыхание, а потом покачала головой. Она всё ещё была не дома, так что расслабляться не следовало ни в коем случае. И давать волю своей слабости – тоже.  
– Со мной всё в порядке, – хрипло пробормотала она.  
– Кошмары, м? – Дейдара подошёл и сел рядом.  
Кивнув, Ино взглянула на него и вдруг почувствовала себя махровой эгоисткой, которая упаковалась в оба плаща, оставив товарища по несчастью мёрзнуть в одной сетчатой майке. Виновато вздохнув, она хотела было сказать что-нибудь подобающее случаю, но так и не смогла выдавить ни слова, во все глаза уставившись на его профиль. Во рту и до этого было сухо, но сейчас к этому прибавился ещё и кислый привкус, так что пришлось нервно сглотнуть. Кошмары и ужасы сна моментально отступили под натиском совершенно лишних чувств, которые подняли на поверхность сознания самую злободневную тему: что теперь со всем этим делать? В смысле, что делать, если ты по глупости влюбился в своего врага и теперь не хочешь с ним расставаться, даже если это означает, что ты погибнешь?  
Ино поджала губы и отвернулась. Ей требовалось немедленно прекратить думать о Дейдаре, как о парне, иначе положение постепенно становилось безвыходным. Ино, к своему ужасу, осознала, что привыкла к его присутствию так, что теперь не представляла, как вернётся в родную деревню, где его невозможно будет найти. Она ведь будет скучать: по его язвительным комментариям, по приятному голосу, по приятному запаху и не менее приятному теплу…  
Зажмурившись, Ино скрипнула зубами.   
– Я тут нарисовал схему того, как мы могли попасть сюда, м, – заговорил Дейдара, нарушая тишину и заставляя Ино напрячься. – Смотри, – он повернулся к ней и стал воодушевлённо жестикулировать, – мы с тобой столкнулись на озере, покрытом слоем льда. Когда я активировал бомбу, поверхность треснула, и нас засосало омутом на глубину, а затем каким-то хитрым раком затянуло в грот и выбросило в этой пещере на берег. Всего плавания я, конечно, не помню, однако есть шанс, что длина этого коридора метров пятнадцать – не больше, а там до поверхности будет намного проще добраться. – Окинув оценивающим взглядом молчащую Ино, он спросил: – Как надолго ты можешь задержать дыхание?  
Она всерьёз задумалась. Плавать она никогда не любила, однако, будучи ещё генином, ныряла в местное озеро за водорослями, чтобы попугать малышню, так что…  
– Минут пять, – с сомнением пробормотала она, – или десять, но это мой предел.  
– Отлично. – Дейдара задумчиво поскрёб подбородок. – Думаю, этого времени должно хватить.  
Ино попыталась бодро улыбнуться, но получилась лишь жалкая гримаса, которая тут же сменилась очередным приступом кашля. Согнувшись, она постаралась заглушить достаточно громкие звуки, чтобы сосульки не посыпались с потолка, но, судя по скептичному взгляду Дейдары, выходило у неё из рук вон плохо. Он вопросительно изогнул бровь, а затем, вздохнув, поднялся.  
– Тебе надо поспать. Завтра у нас трудный день, м.  
Кивнув, Ино укуталась в плащ и призадумалась. Если всё было так, как он говорил, то у них появлялся реальный шанс спастись. При мысли о возвращении становилось одновременно и радостно, и грустно, и Ино прекрасно понимала, чем подобное вызвано. Однако вслух произнести это она никак не могла, опасаясь насмешек со стороны своего внезапного союзника. В конце концов, он ни жестом не показал своей заинтересованности: был в меру дружелюбен, в меру враждебен, но не более. Каких-то радикальных сдвигов в его отношении всё равно не наблюдалось, что не могло не печалить.   
«По крайней мере, он меня не ненавидит», – с напускным оптимизмом подумала Ино, поджимая замёрзшие ноги к груди.   
Температура немного спала, оставив в напоминание о себе лишь лёгкий озноб, который неприятными мурашками бегал по телу, поэтому Ино, расслабившись, повернулась лицом к Дейдаре. Она хотела было позвать его, однако так и замерла с открытым ртом: прислонившись спиной к стене и чуть запрокинув голову, он уже крепко спал. Ино только вздохнула, завидуя его выдержке. Немного повертевшись, она тоже, в конце концов, забылась сном.  


**День шестой**

  
Ино снились абстрактные картины – одна страшнее другой: то она убегала от какого-то монстра, то сама становилась монстром, гоняясь за добычей. Ей снились исполинские деревья с густыми зелёными кронами, снилась родная деревня. Вот только идти туда совершенно не хотелось. Дорога домой постоянно удлинялась, Коноха оставалась на недосягаемом расстоянии, как бы Ино ни бежала к ней. Это вызывало странное ощущение умиротворённого ликования, поэтому когда Ино проснулась, температура ударила по голове так, что она лишь обречённо заскулила. В горле опять зверски пересохло, лишая возможности не только спокойно дышать, но ещё и говорить, а в груди что-то противно булькало, вырываясь наружу натужным кашлем, от которого уже тошнило.   
Ино страдальчески вздохнула, дрожа от озноба. Здоровье было явно и категорически против длительных заплывов в ледяном озере, о чём сообщила дикая ломота в теле.   
«Соберись, тряпка! – жалобно воззвала она. – Сегодня ты вернёшься домой, поэтому соберись! Тебе сейчас понадобятся все силы!»  
Заметив, что Ино проснулась, Дейдара встал с валуна и приблизился. Наклонившись, он хмуро сжал губы и сухо бросил:  
– Ты как-то неспортивно выглядишь. Совсем плохо, м?  
– Ужасно, – прохрипела Ино. – Если я и поплыву, то только ради того, чтобы жертвенно утонуть.  
Дейдара довольно равнодушно вздохнул и пожал плечами.  
– Дерьмо, – высказался он. – Тогда ждём до вечера. Может, тебе полегчает.  
С сомнением кивнув, Ино стала мысленно уговаривать себя подняться на ноги. Ей казалось, что если она разомнётся, то сразу пойдёт на поправку. Однако первая же попытка встать закончилась сокрушительным фиаско. Колени подогнулись, и Ино тяжело опустилась обратно в ворох из плащей. Наблюдающий за этим Дейдара скептично хмыкнул и присел рядом, подперев подбородок ладонью. Смутившись, Ино вновь попыталась подняться, но результат был аналогичен. Чуть не расплакавшись от досады, она обхватила свои ледяные плечи и вздрогнула от пронизывающего сквозняка. Дейдара, вздохнув, подался вперёд и силком уложил её обратно. На недоумевающий взгляд он ответил просто:  
– Тебе нужны силы перед вечерним броском, поэтому лучше полежи. А ещё лучше – поспи, м.   
– Я не могу, – стуча зубами, отозвалась Ино, съёживаясь. – Меня знобит.  
Повертев головой и пару раз горестно посетовав на глупых женщин, Дейдара вдруг нырнул под плащи и уже привычным жестом прижал к себе тщедушное больное тело. Дикий порыв воспротивиться и оттолкнуть наглеца потонул в блаженном ощущении проникающего во все поры тепла, и Ино в который раз за последнее время поразилась тому, насколько горячая у Дейдары кожа. Складывалось впечатление, будто он сам весь состоял из взрывов, которые так превозносил, называя искусством. Затем по носу приятной щекоткой скользнул ставший знакомым запах, и последние крохи возмущения пропали, уступив место затихшей было тоске.   
Упершись мокрым от пота лбом в крепкую грудь Дейдары, Ино почувствовала себя такой счастливой, что возвращаться в Коноху попросту расхотелось. От него замечательно пахло, у него были замечательные сильные руки, замечательное красивое тело…   
«И замечательно противный характер», – закончила она, с трудом подавив клокочущий внутри вперемешку с кашлем слегка истеричный смешок. Всё это вкупе создавало кипящий коктейль, в который сложно было не влюбиться. И Ино, кажется, полностью пропала, запутавшись в сетях собственных эмоций. Крылья за спиной чесались, прося расправить их и взлететь, наконец, но суровая действительность камнем лежала на груди, лишь крепче придавливая любые романтические порывы.  
«Ты – куноичи, он – нукенин. Вот и всё…»  
– Ты ещё не спишь, м? – Едва слышный голос Дейдары втёк в уши сладкой нугой. Ино почти дёрнулась от неожиданности, но вовремя взяла себя в руки и старательно засопела, делая вид, будто спит, однако вместо этого ей хотелось безудержно плакать, цепляясь пальцами за широкий ворот плаща Акацки.   
«Я не хочу засыпать, потому что когда я проснусь, нам нужно будет расстаться!» – эта мерзкая мысль просверливала голову насквозь, однако Ино упрямо сжала губы, чтобы не проболтаться. Сейчас это было бы лишним. Уже лишним.  
Кольцо рук сузилось, делая объятия ещё крепче, и Ино чуть не выдала себя томным выдохом. Она мысленно сердито выругалась, сетуя на свои глупые эмоции, а затем её макушки внезапно коснулись тёплые губы. Ино затаила дыхание, боясь пошевелиться.  
– Как жаль.   
Всего два слова, сказанные шёпотом, заставили её крепко зажмуриться, чтобы сдержать слёзы.  
«И вправду… так жаль…»  


**Ночь седьмая**

  
К ночи самочувствие не улучшилось. Даже наоборот – Ино с трудом держалась прямо, слабость практически сбивала её с ног. Колени подгибались, руки заметно тряслись, но она упорно старалась казаться молодцом под внимательным взглядом Дейдары. Он оценивающе прикидывал – а стоит ли вообще начинать эту авантюру, и Ино была бы рада всё отложить, но даже в таком состоянии она прекрасно понимала, что без медикаментов, еды и питья погибнет. Поэтому она решила собрать всю оставшуюся волю в кулак и совершить рывок на волю. Тем более что с каждым днём дышать в этой пещере становилось всё труднее – кислород катастрофически быстро кончался.  
С тоской глянув, как Дейдара застёгивает плащ, Ино последовала его примеру и подошла к воде. При одной мысли, что придётся погружаться, желудок скручивало жгутом, а колени ещё сильнее подкашивались. Ино пыталась ободрить себя воспоминаниями о деревенском озере, где она баловалась дайвингом, когда была маленькой, но вместе с бодростью всё яснее вырисовывалось осознание: она топориком пойдёт ко дну. Потому что даже тогда она была из разряда неумелых пловцов, несмотря на постоянную практику.   
Ино покосилась на подошедшего к краю берега Дейдару и уныло вздохнула. Вся надежда была на то, что его альтруистические порывы не кончатся там, в воде, и он вытащит тонущую напарницу хоть за волосы, хоть за ноги, чтобы она не закончила свои дни так бесславно и глупо.   
– Выдержишь, м? – напряжённо спросил Дейдара, вглядываясь в то место, где начинался подводный коридор.  
Ино честно пожала плечами и постаралась улыбнуться дрожащими губами. Было непередаваемо страшно, словно в воде плавали десятиметровые акулы с тремя рядами зубов в пасти. Но даже это пугало не так, как перспектива полного отсутствия возможности глотнуть спасительного кислорода. Ино задрожала и обняла себя руками, чтобы скрыть это. Она молилась всем известным святым, чтобы её в процессе плавания не шарахнула температура, иначе быть беде. Союзник союзником, но своя-то шкура всегда дороже. А тонуть в её планы ну никак не входило.   
Сжав плащ на груди в кулак, Ино глубоко вздохнула и повернулась к Дейдаре.  
– Я готова.  
Тот, не глядя на неё, кивнул и набрал в лёгкие как можно больше воздуха. Ино повторила за ним и тут же почувствовала рывок за руку.   
Сковывающий холод тысячью ядовитых игл впился в кожу, заставляя оцепенеть, и на несколько секунд Ино потеряла способность не только двигаться, но и соображать. Она замерла, повиснув в густой невесомости воды, но Дейдара не позволил ей сдаться у самого старта – он мощными гребками двинулся вперёд, в длинный коридор, продолжая удерживать свой буксир так крепко, как только мог. Придя в себя, Ино попыталась помочь ему, вяло шевеля каменно тяжёлыми конечностями, но течение оказалось слишком могучим, поэтому её силы закончились почти сразу. Беспомощно глянув на теряющийся в темноте коридор, который совсем не думал заканчиваться, Ино с обречённой беспомощностью поняла, что переоценила свои возможности. Ей не выбраться.   
Силы медленно утекали, лёгкие стало сводить спазмом от долгого удерживания кислорода. Ино почувствовала, что теряет сознание от напряжения и бесплодных усилий. Обмякшая ладонь стала выскальзывать из стальных пальцев, и когда горячий спасительный контакт ожидаемо распался, позволяя Ино снова зависнуть в темноте, Дейдара, наконец, обернулся. Он злым взглядом прожёг в её лице дырку, но ответить ему чем-то не менее эмоциональным Ино уже не смогла. Она потратила последние силы на то, чтобы с сожалением улыбнуться, а затем сознание покинуло её. Последнее, что отпечаталось в памяти – как её рот и нос накрыла большая тёплая ладонь.  


**Две недели спустя**

  
Когда дверь в палату с грохотом распахнулась, испугав этим звуком половину больных на этаже, Ино уже прекрасно знала, кого именно увидит на пороге.  
– Эй, Свинка! – громогласно заявила Сакура, потрясая котомкой с чем-то вкусным и наверняка категорическим запрещённым. – Я тут тебе фруктов притащила! По блату, между прочим, так что цени меня, ненаглядную и любимую!  
Ино засмеялась. Две недели минуло с тех пор, как она вернулась в Коноху, попав транзитом сразу в реанимацию, но теперь о жутчайшей простуде с кучей выползших осложнений напоминал только настырный кашель, который всё ещё отдавался булькающим звуком в горле. Когда Ино только-только пришла в себя после непродолжительной, но весьма неприятной комы, её тут же навестила Тсунаде. Она сетовала на то, что не догадалась отправить кого-нибудь в подмогу, а ещё рассказала, как Ино нашли в холле больницы, укутанную в собственный плащ, мокрую и ужасно больную. И первую неделю медики Конохи, во главе с Сакурой, потратили на то, чтобы вытащить её с того света. К счастью, Лобастую не зря называли лучшей ученицей Тсунаде, поэтому к концу второй недели Ино уже могла со спокойной душой выписываться. Она чувствовала себя почти превосходно, если не считать накатывающих волнами воспоминаний и снов, в каждом из которых был Дейдара.  
– Что же с тобой произошло, а? – Сакура присела на край больничной койки и сложила руки на коленях. Она внимательно посмотрела на Ино, не требуя, но всё-таки надеясь на правду.  
– Я не знаю, – улыбнулась та и беззаботно пожала плечами. – Помню только, как сжевала кустик той волшебной травы с голодухи, а потом – полный провал.  
Сакура сердито цыкнула и засопела.  
– Какая же ты балда, Свинка! – Она покачала головой. – В следующий раз внимательнее читай свитки!  
Ино кивнула и рассмеялась, когда она смешно сморщилась. Она скучала по этому, находясь там, в пещере. Сакура, как никто, умела и в лоб дать, и пожалеть, причём она могла это делать одновременно так мастерски, что возмущаться просто не хотелось. Однако, несмотря на это, Ино предпочитала не рассказывать даже ей о том, с кем и где она провела те несколько дней. Ей казалось, что таким образом она сможет уберечь всех от опасности, ведь некоторые вещи могли повлечь за собой не самые приятные последствия. Особенно для Дейдары.  
Повернув голову к окну, Ино всего на секунду позволила печали тенью скользнуть по лицу, но Сакура была бы не Сакурой, если бы не заметила такой досадный просчёт. Весёлый смех оборвался почти мгновенно.   
– Что-то ты темнишь, подруга, – вздохнула она и положила горячую ладонь на холодные пальцы.   
Ино едва не дёрнулась от прострелившего по позвоночнику воспоминания.   
– Может быть, Лобастая, может быть. – Она постаралась улыбнуться, но, поняв, что выходит у неё, мягко говоря, не очень, просто опустила взгляд. Помолчав, она вдруг прошептала, почти не слыша собственный голос: – Я тебе как-нибудь потом расскажу…  
Сакура изогнула бровь и неуверенно кивнула, и Ино с трудом проглотила выросший в горле ком. Она была безмерно благодарна подруге, ведь она, прекрасно зная, что Ино не просто не договаривает, а откровенно врёт в глаза Тсунаде, держала язык за зубами.   
Спустя несколько дней Ино переступила порог собственной квартиры и с упоением вдохнула знакомый до малейших ноток запах. Как бы то ни было, а её родное гнёздышко было куда лучше всяких там пещер.   
«Да, дома лучше, – заталкивая печаль поглубже, подумала Ино и решительно прошла в спальню. – Тут всё такое привычное и уютное, что… что даже вспоминать не хочется о той неделе».   
Она села на подоконник и, протяжно вздохнув, всё-таки сникла. Кого она обманывала, спрашивается? Себя? Это глупо. Лгать Сакуре и даже Тсунаде она могла сколько угодно, но вот себе соврать… На это мастерства уже не хватало. Ино безумно тосковала по Дейдаре. Она понимала, что если бы не он, она утонула бы там, оставив своё жилище пустовать без хозяйки, но поблагодарить своего спасителя она уже не могла. Он ушёл, не оставив даже записки.  
Опустив взгляд на подоконник, Ино наткнулась взглядом на порхающую кипенно-белую бабочку и озадаченно вскинула брови. Загадочное насекомое, практически сияя в неясном лунном свете, плавно опустилось на подоконник, но когда Ино наклонилась, чтобы получше его рассмотреть, оно вдруг с тихим хлопком взорвалось. Ино, зажмурившись, испуганно отпрянула, ожидая всего, что угодно, но наполненная стрекотом цикад тишина больше не нарушилась ни разу. С опаской открыв глаза, Ино увидела, что от бабочки осталась горстка пепла, которая забавно приняла форму иероглифа.   
– Квиты, – озадаченно моргнув, прочитала она и улыбнулась, поняв всё. Только улыбка почему-то получилась очень грустная, сквозь слёзы…   
«И вправду, – подумала Ино, вытирая дрожащими пальцами щёки, – мы квиты».  


**Где-то на границе с Суной**

  
– Что-то не так? – прохрипел напарник, сверля Дейдару взглядом.  
– Нет, м, – после недолгого молчания ответил тот, с трудом отрывая взгляд от тонкой полоски леса, за которой находилась Коноха.  
– Тогда двигайся живее, а то мы год будем идти до места назначения.  
Дейдара кивнул и посмотрел на свои руки, чуть испачканные белой глиной. Удовлетворённо ухмыльнувшись, он двинулся следом за бредущим впереди напарником. Лёгкий ветерок аккуратно прикоснулся к высокому вороту чёрного плаща, и Дейдара невольно повёл носом, уловив идущий от одежды знакомый аромат полевых цветов.   
«Нет, – внезапно подумал он, прижимая воротник к лицу, – мы не квиты».


End file.
